objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MugmanFTW2015/I’m planning to make a fun object show series that would change the object show history
Hey everyone, My name is Areesh Daanial Malik! And I’m planning to make a object show on my VidLii. Now it’s not gonna be a big object show series that would be hard to work on, it would be a miniseries instead, with only 10 objects, 2 teams (each having 5 objects), and making it a simple object show series to show all of the newbie object show fans how simple it is to turn objects into cartoons. It will have cutting-edge decent animation (that isn’t that low-budget), it will have some amazing voices from many people that I know that you may or may not know, and those people I would choose might be one of my cousins, siblings, or Discord friends that I know of, and those people I’ll choose will be the special ones who haven’t voice acted in a project (like this before), and even though they are ordinary people right now, they’ll soon be famous soon! And all of the entire work will be done by my (but a little help might be required). Now even though an miniseries of an Object show could be easy too make but really boring and short to watch and vote, I have a big trust that they’ll be more in that series than you would expect. And that 1 ingredient is... special twist in future episodes that you wouldn’t expect in object show history! That way, it can inspire many object show lovers to make their own object cartoons, that looks so hard worked, that it was elementary to do. And it would be called: “Mansionland’s World-Class Greatest and Bravest”! And it will come out on February 3, 2019 (Super Bowl LIII day), now I’m hoping to release it in the middle of the Super Bowl (or at the end of the Super Bowl), now I won’t make any bets as for that, like I said before, “This is gonna be a simple miniseries object show.”. Now, if I’m gonna release it on a special event in 2 days, I promise I won’t rush on it, I’ll make it as good as I can, and to make it even better and amazing... the entire series will be entirely made on my iPad Pro (with all the professional apps and gear I need), so that tablet can help me make the series like never before. But remember, it’s not about the speed or release date, it’s about entering to a free world for free.UPDATE AS OF 2/1/2019 11:00pm: I’ve decided to start animating the first episode on Super Bowl Day 2019, and finish animating by Valentines Day 2019, and uploading the video on my brother’s 17th birthday on February 19, 2019. But the status to this series is still going good! But I promise that everythig else I said of how I am gonna work on my series is still true! But I promise I know what contestants are gonna be in the series and what storyline is the first episode is gonna be. I’ll try to take my time and don’t rush on the episode, and I will try to make it good and finished ASAP! And I promise I’ll post some sneak peeks to the first episode of it’s Discord server. Now that would be so interesting to see, but if you want to learn more of it (e.g. the contestants, the challenges, the staffs, the sneak peeks, and etc.), here are some places to see more of it: -My VidLii: https://www.vidlii.com/user/Areesh101 -The Discord Server: coming soon More places for the show coming soon... And one more thing, I know for all of you people out there who remembers me from Scratch, and Vimeo (which I don’t have anymore), I know you guys are being like, “Areesh, why are you making an object show while you have an object show that you are working on (even though you made one episode, but it wasn’t that good and it wasn’t good and wasn’t acting correctly (like an ordinary object show episode), and you are planning to reboot it (and take the other old episode and make it as a pilot)!”. Now, I already have an object show called, Object Plaza, which is in progess (But it wouldn’t be that progressive , because I made one episode of it, but since I was crazy from the object show community (which I kinda acted like a newborn), my episode wasn’t that good, so that’s now a historical pilot (which is better than an unaired pilot).), which was the first object show I made. But just remember, this second object show is a miniseries, and since I said it will be easy, quick, and fun to make, it will start amazing at first, but then it would become boring. But remember, this object show will likey change the object show history! So that’s a good thing, but what about Object Plaza, well... If the other one gets popular and change the object show history, then I’ll soon work on Object Plaza. And they will be amazing benefits to that, like I’ll work on that series on a computer, I’ll hire some cheap but professional internet animators and voice actors that are the best and well-known in the Object Show community or some people you haven’t seen before, I’ll work so hard on it that I won’t even need caffeine required, so I can easily manage the big and hard show correctly, and etc. It’s like an ordinary Object Show’s prize to you from me! I hope you all are interested and I’ll see all of you later, have a good day! Updates Category:Blog posts